Current application servers are centered around processing devices such as CPUs and specialized processors such as graphic processing units (GPUs). A server will have multiple CPU and GPU chips. Computing capability of such servers depends on the number, and the computing power, of the general processors or specialized processors. As processors are improved for greater speed and capability, the need for more power has also increased.
Typically, CPU and GPU chips require more and more power as their processing speed and capability increase. Thus, the greater the power supplied, the higher the performance in such chips. Such chips are designed to have a peak power mode for maximum performance. The performance may be reduced for such chips when not in peak power mode. Providing lower power saves the power budget of the system. The power budget is typically determined by calculating the power need for all components in a system. This allows the selection of a suitable PSU for the system. Usually the power budget is based on maximum power of the system, not the peak power of the system. Thus, a selected power supply unit (PSU) often comes at the cost of lower performance. However, designers may provide higher powered PSUs to support peak power on request to such chips when maximum performance is required. Such higher powered PSUs are more expensive and require more footprint space on a mother board. Further, higher power may not be necessary during periods where peak processing capability is not required. In such cases, a higher powered PSU is underutilized.
There is therefore a need for a system that provides a surge of power for a processor chip to provide greater performance. There is a further need for a system that can provide greater power for a processor chip while still saving the power budget of a PSU. There is also a need for a system that allows the use of smaller capacitors in an energy storage unit for power boosts.